


vest

by professortennant



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, impatient
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 13:10:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12818235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/professortennant/pseuds/professortennant
Summary: He stirs in the bed behind her, the sheets rustling and slipping down his body. His eyes open and immediately darken at the sight of her: naked except for his red vest. His hands reach out of her hungrily, his body awakening and catching up with his brain. She sees the line of his erection coming to life beneath the sheets.His hands are desperate and greedy but she's quick and coy. She grabs hold of his hands, already manhandling the buttons of his vest. She lifts his hands to her lips and presses a quick kiss to the center of his palm.





	vest

Alternatively, Eponine's had enough of ripped dresses and scattered buttons, so she plans and schemes and waits. She's a child of the streets, after all. She knows how to get her way.

So she waits til he falls asleep, exhausted from the heat of the summer and their previous activities--all thrusting hips and arching backs and breathless gasps. She cleans her body with a wet cloth, clears it of sweat and sex. 

With a glare at the ripped fabric, Eponine drapes her torn dress over the back of the chair in the corner of their bedroom (her heart still stutters when she thinks of their bedroom, a real home).

She slips her bare arms into the red fabric, her bare breasts now encased in well worn wool and cotton. Her fingers deftly button the small brass knobs down the front, the deep vee of his vest neatly framing her cleavage. Part of her snorts at the thought of finally doing up the buttons, instead of taking them apart.

He stirs in the bed behind her, the sheets rustling and slipping down his body. His eyes open and immediately darken at the sight of her: naked except for his red vest. His hands reach out of her hungrily, his body awakening and catching up with his brain. She sees the line of his erection coming to life beneath the sheets.

His hands are desperate and greedy but she's quick and coy. She grabs hold of his hands, already manhandling the buttons of his vest. She lifts his hands to her lips and presses a quick kiss to the center of his palm.

"No." He thinks it's a reprimand and stiffens, pulling away. She grabs his arms and falls into the bed next to him, offering herself up, caressing his face.

"Gently. Don't rip the buttons. Revolutionary vests aren't so replaceable, you know." Her eyes are bright and her smile sharp. He groans.

"Minx." 

She shrugs and lifts her arms above her. "Time you get a little taste of what it's like, Monsieur." 

He narrows his eyes and drags her body across his. "Don't know what the big fuss is..."

But his hands are thicker than hers and the promise of sex is powerful enough to make his hands and fingers clumsy. She's giggling softly above him and he rolls them over, pinning her to the bed. "Hold still."

She laughs and squeals at him. She can't remember ever being this happy. She's certain, in fact, she hasn't. 

He drops his head to her chest, lips brushing the gap between her breasts and sighs. Enjolras' voice is muffled into her skin, "You win."

Eponine lets out a whoop of triumph and moves her fingers to the buttons, ready to remove the vest when Enjolras' hand covers her. He crawls up her body so that his lips are hovering near her ear. His teeth graze the shell of her ear and bite down gently.

His hand is slipping under the vest, palming and cupping her breasts, fingers trailing down her body and slipping between her legs. She gasps and lets her legs fall open. 

"How about we leave the vest on?"


End file.
